De bonne guerre
by Karakorum
Summary: Moi Éleanor Shirley je te jure Sirius Black que si tu veux la guerre tu l'auras! Prépare toi! Cette année je sors mes griffes et j'ai bien l'intention de te battre sur tous les fronts. Plus jamais je n'aurai à endurer ton insupportable sourire facétieux. Tous les coups seront permis! Ou presque...
1. Chapter 1 - La Gifle

**Avant-Propos**

 _Le fond de l'histoire m'est venu je ne sais plus trop comment. Probablement d'un rêve alors que je passais une phase où je me gavais carrément de fic des maraudeurs. Puis, merci buzzfeed et ma lectrice beta qui m'a envoyé le lien, j'ai eu LA (bon disons plutôt une) révélation. Le post était sur Gilbert de Anne et la maison aux pignons verts, et j'ai réalisé à quel point Gilbert était un parfait Sirius Black!_

 _J'ai toujours adoré la relation entre Anne et Gilbert et là, vas savoir pourquoi, j'ai voulu exploiter l'équivalent dans une fanfiction des maraudeurs. À cause de la nature de mon inspiration, il va sans dire que l'histoire tournera surtout autour de Sirius. Donc oui, si vous m'avez suivie, il aura un OC qui sera le penchant littéraire poulardien de Anne et qui sera, par extension, le personnage principal. Sirius sera donc le penchant littéraire poulardien de Gilbert Bltyhe. Certains autres personnages de Anne auront leur penchant poudlardien, mais pas tous. Quelques noms dans l'histoire seront un clin à l'univers de Lucy Maud Montgomery._

 _Mais attention, CE N'EST PAS UN REMAKE de Anne et la maison aux pignons verts en version Harry Potter. Je m'inspire seulement de la personnalité de Anne et Gilbert pour structurer la personnalité et les relations entre les différents personnages de l'histoire. Un certain nombre d'événements et de répliques dans les premiers chapitres ne seront pas sans rappeler ceux du roman et du télé-film, je l'admets, mais le cœur et l'idée structurante de la Fic est entièrement de moi et arrivera vers le chapitre 3-4. Donc il y aura bien des ressemblances pour ceux qui connaissent bien Anne et la maison aux pignons verts, mais les personnages et l'histoire prendront leur indépendance bien rapidement._

 _Je vous offre donc un court premier chapitre comme amuse-bouche. J'ai quelques chapitres de prêts qui ne demandent que correction avant publication._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - La gifle**

\- SIRIUS BLACK !

Ce hurlement venant du portrait de la grosse dame brisa le silence studieux qui régnait alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Reconnaissant la voix et sachant ce qui allait suivre, plusieurs premières et deuxièmes années s'éclipsèrent aussi rapidement que possible dans leurs dortoirs, abandonnant derrière eux livres et parchemins. Ils craignaient, avec raison, d'être une potentielle victime collatérale de la furie qui allait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Les élèves les plus âgés se ratatinèrent quant à eux sur leur chaise, se penchant avec ardeur sur leurs parchemins et livres, étant tout d'un coup très concentrés par leurs études.

Sur un des vieux divans rouge face à la cheminé, un garçon sursauta de terreur avant de se faire tout petit en se calant dans les plis des coussins, un autre soupira exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel délaissant sa lecture, une troisième jura dans sa barbe (inexistante) en murmura au quatrième : « J'suis pas dans le coup cette fois alors tu prends tout c'est compris ! » Le quatrième en question souriait impatiemment faisant penser à son ami qu'il était complètement fou.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une forme menaçante du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq se tenant face à eux, les mains sur les hanches avec un air autoritaire à faire envier McGonnagall. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'éclater de nouveau :

\- SIRIUS BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT À BILLY !

Un sourire éclatant tatoué sur le visage, Sirius se leva nonchalamment du divan les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, appréciant plus qu'il ne devrait ce qui se passait.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Elly ! On est content de te voir de si bonne humeur. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Se retournant vers ses amis il constata toutefois que ceux-ci avait mystérieusement disparu du divan, le laissant seul face à ladite Elly, écarlate de colère, ses cheveux hérissés telle la crinière du fauve emblème de leur maison. En général, la première fois que l'on voit Elly en colère, on a surtout envie de rire, mais quand la colère de cette dernière est dirigée contre vous, vous cessez habituellement de rire aussitôt. Les colères de la préfète Lily étaient déjà impressionnantes, ceux subissant ses foudres ne savaient habituellement plus où se mettre, celle d'Elly, bien que moins nombreuses était carrément terrorisantes, car une fois qu'elle sortait sa baguette, les dommages collatéraux pouvaient être particulièrement inattendus. Aussi les personnes encore présentes dans la salle ne donnaient pas cher de la peau de Black.

\- Bon apparemment, JE suis content de te voir de si bonne humeur.

\- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET BLACK ! ESPÈCE DE SUPER CRÉTIN NOVARIEN ! TU VEUX PEUX-ÊTRE QUE JE TE FRACASSE UN AUTRE POT D'ENCRE SUR LA TÊTE POUR QUE TU ME RÉPONDES ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À BILLY !?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout, tu sais que je l'aime bien ton Billy. répondit-il toujours calmement prenant un malin plaisir à la voir dans cet état, une lueur brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- ME PREND PAS POUR UNE GRELUCHE ! PERSONNE NE L'A VU DE LA JOURNÉE ET JE SUIS CERTAINE QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE!

\- Et bien… tu dis ça… il me semble pourtant l'avoir vu ce matin près des toilettes du septième étage… tu pourrais aller le chercher par là-bas?

Une claque retentissante résonna dans la salle commune et on l'entendit probablement jusque dans les cachots du château. Tous ceux qui étaient anormalement concentrés sur leurs devoirs ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans la direction d'où était venue la gifle. Il y vire un Sirius à la joue écarlate, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. Jamais elle n'en était arrivée aux mains avec lui à l'exception de l'épisode du pot d'encre en première année. Habituellement en plus de lui hurler sans ménagement dessus, elle usait d'insultes des plus inusitées et de quelques sorts bien humiliants. Aussi dans les yeux de Sirius, on n'y voyait ni colère ni humiliation face à ce geste, mais une profonde surprise.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! SI TU VEUX LA GUERRE BLACK TU L'AURAS !

Sur ce elle tourna des talons et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame dans un bruit de tonnerre. Alors qu'elle approchait de la sortie, c'est une Marlène Mckinnon qui y entrait à bout de souffle.

\- Elly… je… attends moi… fais…rie… de….stupi…de…. arriva-t-elle à articuler, mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'Elly lui passa devant pour s'engager hors de la tour des Gryffondor. « Mais que…. » murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la salle commune où un Sirius pétrifié se tenait la joue encore rouge de la gifle de la lionne.

Comprenant plus ou moins qu'est-ce qu'il en était elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer de nouveau à la poursuite de son amie qui semblait chaussée des bottes de sept lieux tellement ses enjambées enragées la portait à une vitesse folle.

Dans la salle commune, Sirius se tenait toujours debout devant la cheminée, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage. James réapparut miraculeusement à ses côtés, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

\- Et bien… tu l'as un peu cherché celle-là. C'est quoi aussi l'idée de lui tomber dessus dès la rentrée ? Ça ne fait pas deux semaines qu'on est arrivé et les premières sont déjà terrifiés par ses colères à cause de toi.

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, un sourire espiègle revint prendre place dans le visage Black.

\- Mes ses colères SONT terrifiante ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux cette fois.

James soupira

\- Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir devenir son ami à ce point depuis le temps. En tout cas, si ton plan cette année c'est de la faire tourner en bourrique, je peux déjà t'annoncer que ça va foirer.

\- Tu peux bien parler Jolicoeur, répliqua le concerné en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'insinus hein !? fit James en partant à sa suite. Je suis toujours charmant avec Lily MOI. Un jour elle va craquer !

Devant le silence, mais le regard rieur de son ami il ne put résister à lui planter l'index dans la joue où une belle trace de main prenait indubitablement place. Une grimace suivit son geste et c'est d'un sourire victorieux pour son meilleur ami qu'il lui conseilla narquoisement d'aller voir Pomfresh avant de se promener pendant une semaine avec une main tatoué sur la joue. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune où les élèves reprenaient prudemment place devant leurs devoirs, rassuré de voir la source de la crise quitter les lieux.

* * *

 _Comme annoncé, il s'agissait d'un chapitre un peu court, mais revenez la semaine prochaine pour la suite qui comprendra des chapitres un peu plus consistants._

 _D'ici là n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires si vous avez de l'inspiration! Ou simplement "follower" l'histoire, ça ne vous coûte rien et je saurai ainsi que vous lisez mon histoire. :) À plus!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Petits sauts dans le temps

Chapitre 2

Pour bien comprendre se qui se passe entre Eleanor Sherly, de son surnom Elly et Sirius Black, il faut revenir aussi loin que leur premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre de leur onze ans. Mais avant d'attaquer cette tranche de vie, revenons encore un peu en arrière, jusqu'aux tendres années d'Eleanor Shirley.

Il faut savoir qu'Eleanor Sherly est orpheline depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Originaire du Derbyshire, ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers, des lointains parents de diverses familles sorcières plus ou moins célèbres. À la mort de ceux-ci, dont la cause n'est connue de personne sauf peut-être de quelques moldus, la petite Eleanor fut placée dans un orphelinat moldu. Puisque la famille vivait loin des villages sorciers, et ses parents n'ayant finalement que peu d'échange avec cette communauté depuis des années, il a fallu un certain temps avant que le Ministère de la magie ne se rende compte qu'une petite sorcière était devenue sans famille. Aussitôt, elle fut retirée de l'orphelinat et placée dans différentes familles, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'elle. Sa généalogie relativement imposante incitait plusieurs à la placer dans une famille de sorciers respectables un peu connu, mais puisqu'elle sortait de nulle part, peu de famille était enclin à la recevoir. Aussi, elle connut au moins une douzaine de lieu d'accueil avant d'arriver chez les Bones quelques jours avant ses 10 ans. Matthews et Griselda Bones, malgré leur âge avancé n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant et avait décidé d'accueillir la petite Elly en mémoire de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère de Matthews. Ses années de voyagement avaient toutefois bâti un caractère assez…unique chez la petite. N'ayant jamais pu se faire d'amis, ne restant jamais bien longtemps dans une famille, elle s'était développée une imagination hors du commun, un esprit romantique alimenté par les romans qu'elle dévorait partout où elle était allée (les livres à l'eau de rose étant semble-t-il bien en vogue dans le salon des sorcières à cette époque) et d'un optimiste à toute épreuve. Bref une personnalité qui avait de quoi déboussoler un vieux couple comme celui de Matthews et Griselda. Malgré la verve de la petite fille, ils avaient rapidement succombé au charme de l'enfant et l'avaient complètement adopté, décidé à s'occuper d'elle aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'à sa majorité. De toute façon, à l'aube de ses dix ans, elle rentrait à Poudlard l'année suivante.

Tout cela pour en venir au fait qu'Eleanor Sherly a officiellement fait son entrée dans la communauté sorcière à l'âge de dix ans. Griselda avait tôt fait de la présenter à leurs amis pour que la petite Elly se fasse des amies de son âge. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Marlène McKinnon, avec qui elle avait aussitôt développé une amitié exceptionnelle. Pour Elly, Marlène sera et restera pour toujours sa seule et unique amie de cœur comme elle aime l'appeller.

C'est donc avec entrain et une effusion de joie que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées sur le quai de la plate-forme 9 ¾ en ce 1er septembre pour leur rentrée dans la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Après de bref, mais chaleureux adieux avec leur famille respective, Elly avait tiré sans ménagement Marlène à l'intérieur du train où elles avaient déniché un compartiment vide.

\- Oh Marlène si tu savais à quel point je suis excitée à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard! Griselda m'a décrit mainte fois l'immensité et la beauté d'un magnifique château illuminé de mille feux à travers la nuit. À côté, il y a semble-t-il un immense lac aussi profond et noir que les ténèbres du plus profond cachot d'Azkaban. prenant soudain un ton mystérieux et abaissant la voix elle continua : il paraît même qu'il y aurait une effroyable bête qui y nagerait! Des élèves imprudents y seraient disparus lors des beaux jours du printemps, ne pouvant résister à la tentation d'aller s'y baigner. Ahhhhhh Comme j'ai hâte d'y être! S'exclama-t-elle reprenant un ton rêveur. Je serais presque prête à faire face à cette créature si je pouvais dès maintenant admirer le miroitement du soleil couchant sur les vagues du lac à partir d'une des grandes et magnifiques tours du château!

Marlène ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la verve de son amie.

\- Et bien moi, je ne tiens pas plus que ça à rencontrer le Calmar Géant ! Et puis il paraît que le lac donne la chair de poule, j'aurais beaucoup trop peur de m'y noyer.

\- S'y noyer, répéta Elly. Oh, j'aimerais que ça m'arrive ! Ca constituerait une expérience tellement romantique que de manquer de se noyer !

\- Je savais que tu étais une fille assez… unique. Mais à ce point ! éclata de rire Marlène, ah je sens que je t'aime encore plus !

Elly souriait maintenant de pleine dent !

\- Oh moi aussi je t'aime Marlène ! On ne se quittera pas ! Je suis certaine qu'on sera envoyé dans la même maison, le contraire m'est inenvisageable ! Je serais capable de mourir si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ne soit pas si dramatique Elly, tu verras, même si nous devions ne pas être dans la même maison, nous nous verrions tous les jours

\- Promis ? demanda Elly la mine inquiète

\- Promis ! lui répondit Marlène en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

À ce moment, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit

\- Hey Marlène c'est qui ton amie ? Demanda un jeune garçon enjoué aux cheveux noirs et au regard gris. Il avait un sourire en coin et détaillait Eleanor de bas en haut. Cette dernière le trouvait un peu trop familier. Elle se redressa dignement sur sa banquette.

\- Eleanor Shirley, répondit sobrement Marlène. Prenant tout d'un coup un ton un peu hautain, faisant de toute évidence sourire leur interlocuteur.

\- Salut Marlène ! la voix venait de derrière le premier garçon, d'un autre garçon aux cheveux encore plus noir que le premier, mais surtout incroyablement désordonnés. Comment vont tes parents ?

\- Salut Potter, très bien merci. Et les tiens se portent bien ?

\- Oui comme toujours ! répondit-il en venant s'asseoir sans demander la permission à côté d'Elly. Tu dois être Eleanor ? Moi c'est James, James Potter. Mes parents connaissent super bien les tiens, je veux dire, tes parents adoptifs. Ils ont fait leurs études ensemble si je ne me trompe pas. Il avait sorti ça d'une seule traite, d'un air un peu trop fier en tendant solennellement sa main vers Elly.

\- Ah bon, Matthews et Griselda ne m'ont pas du tout parlé de toi pourtant. répondit sobrement Elly avec dédain tout en répondant mollement à sa poigner de main.

La mine fière de James se déconfit une fraction de seconde, mais son sourire enjoué reprit le dessus.

\- C'était un plaisir de te connaître ! Il se leva et ajouta à l'attention de son ami qui avait assisté à la scène avec amusement, Aller on continu de faire le tour ! J'ai remarqué une jolie rousse seule dans un compartiment pas très loin ! Elle avait l'air toute triste, on pourrait aller la consoler !

Le premier garçon resta encore un moment dans le cadre de porte du compartiment avant de faire un clin d'œil appuyé à l'attention d'Eleanor qui préféra se détourner promptement avec une moue fière, ignorant superbement le garçon qui disparaissait en riant dans le couloir du train.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elly assouvit sa curiosité.

\- Qui était-ce, je veux dire le premier garçon. Tu le connais ?

\- Il s'appelle Sirius Black. Les Black, c'est une famille…. Enfin tu as dû en entendre parler. Mon arrière-grand-mère est une Black donc on s'est croisé à quelques rares réunions de « famille » où mes parents se sont sentis obligés d'aller. Mais bon, sa famille est infréquentable, mais de ce que je connais de lui il n'a jamais été particulièrement désagréable… et puis… il est plutôt beau garçon du ne trouves pas ? compléta Marlène sous le ton de la cachoterie et rougissant sous le coup de l'aveu.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Elly mollement, mais il a un drôle de toupet de faire de l'œil à une fille qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en fasse à moi. soupira Marlène… mais bon puisqu'il finira à Serpentard comme toute sa famille je me dis que c'est pas plus mal qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Elly s'imaginant déjà mille et une aventures à Poudlard. Elles furent d'autant plus émerveillées par la découverte du château lorsqu'elles traversèrent le lac à bord des barques aussi beau que dans les descriptions de Griselda. Marlène se tenait toutefois bien au centre de la barque ayant encore en tête les histoires de monstres d'Elly. Mais l'émerveillement qu'elles avaient eu à la vue du château n'était rien comparé à celle de la vue du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Le banquet fut somptueux et fabuleux aux yeux d'Eleanor et c'est avec joie qu'elles furent toutes deux réparties à Gryffondor. Tout comme, à leur surprise, Sirius Black qu'elles pensaient voir être envoyé à Serpentard. Se joignit à lui James, rencontré plus tôt ainsi que deux autres garçons qui, vu leurs échanges enjoués, s'étaient joints aux deux premiers dans le train. La rousse dont avait parlé James plus tôt avait aussi été envoyée à Gryffondor et s'appelait Lily Evans. Mary MacDonnal et Josie Pye qui faisait déjà les yeux doux à Sirius se joignirent aussi à eux. Une fois dans leurs dortoirs, les filles firent un peu connaissance avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres en prévision de leur première journée de cours.

Les premières semaines à Poudlard passèrent, Lily se révéla être une vraie tête dans tous les domaines, mais fièrement, Elly n'était jamais très loin derrière…. Avec Sirius et James. Ces deux-là, ainsi que Peter et Remus étaient devenus inséparables… et insupportables. En trois semaines ils avaient réussi à écoper d'une demi-douzaine de retenues et fais perdre une cinquantaine de points à leur maison. Aussi, Lily et Elly avaient en commun un dédain marqué contre les garçons. Marlène tâchait de faire le pont entre eux, mais sans plus, passant le plus claire de son temps avec Elly, Lily et Mary. Josie s'était révélée être une vraie peste et fréquentait plutôt les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. La situation aurait pu être au beau fixe et rester tranquille le reste de leur scolarité s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident.

C'était un lundi banal en cours de Métamorphose. Il devait ce jour-là pratiquer leur première métamorphose et Elly était particulièrement excitée à cette idée, excitation qu'elle partageait avec un peu trop d'entrain à Marlène.

\- Miss Shirley, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je vous en prie dite le moi ! Mais évitez de parler pendant que je donne mes explications. dit sèchement le Professeur McGonnagall interrompant ses deux élèves dissidentes.

Malheureusement, Elly, fidèle à elle même, parlant avant de réfléchir, ne pu s'empêcher de défendre sa cause, trop éprouvée par l'idée que son professeur puisse penser qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à son cour.

\- Oh non professeur, je vous assure je suis très intéressée par votre cours. Il faut pardonner Marlène, je lui faisais justement part de mon excitation en prévision de notre première métamorphose! C'est que je trouve que la métamorphose est une matière si fascinante ! Il y a tellement de subtilité et de délicatesse. elle dit cela tout en faisant de vastes gestes gracieux avec sa baguette. Bref, je suis toute attentive à chacune de vos paroles ! J'espère sincèrement que vous ne me jetterez pas en dehors de votre classe, mon cœur en serait en morceau !

Les rires fusèrent tout autour d'Elly que son discours avait provoqués. Même Marlène habituée aux envolées de son amie ne put retenir un fou rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Suffit Miss Shirley ! fit taire le professeur sans pouvoir se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette élève allait l'achever. Je ne vous ferai pas sortir de mon cours, mais je vous en pris taisez vous !

Elly hocha vigoureusement de la tête, les lèvres serrées pour démontrer qu'elle avait bien compris le message.

Le professeur, se retourna pour continuer ses explications au tableau et Elly assis droite sur sa chaise suivait assidument les explications de son professeur. Mais c'était sans compter Sirius que le discours de cette dernière avait beaucoup amusé et qui tentait d'attirer inlassablement l'attention de la jeune fille. Il lui lança d'abord quelques bouts de parchemins roulés en boule. Elly les ignora superbement, gardant son regard fixé vers le professeur. Lily à la table voisine lançait des regards noirs à Sirius et à James qui se tordait de rire à ses côtés. Voyant que son manège n'attirait toujours pas l'attention de la jeune fille, il passa à un autre niveau.

\- Psss, Shirley…. Hey ! Shirley…

Marlène regardait maintenant le jeu de Sirius et observait son amie qui prenait vraiment sur elle pour continuer de l'ignorer fièrement.

\- Shirley !... Shirley…. Hey Frikles je te parle.

À ses mots, Elly vit rouge… Elle se leva d'un bon, prenant son encrier au passage avant de se tourner vers Sirius bouillante de rage.

\- BLACK! hurla-t-elle avant de lui verser la totalité de son encrier sur la tête.

-MISS SHIRLEY ! Cette fois c'était McGonnagall qui avait hurlé avant de s'approcher de ses élèves. Mais qu'est-ce que ce comportement ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, c'est une retenue qui vous attend et je vous retire 20 points immédiatement !

Encore surpris et dégoulinant d'encre visqueuse, Sirius tenta tout de même de calmer le professeur.

\- Professeur c'est de ma faute, je l'ai agacé.

\- Silence Black ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que vous êtes encore à l'origine d'une catastrophe ! Ça vous fera 20 points en moins pour vous aussi et allez vous nettoyer sur le champ.

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Elly retourna quant à elle s'asseoir, toujours rouge, mais cette fois de honte. Elle se flagellait mentalement d'avoir été aussi impulsive. Une retenue… ELLE… elle avait UNE RETENUE ! Qu'allait penser Griselda et Matthews qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, elle faisait preuve de bien peu de reconnaissance en s'attrapant une retenue dès le premier mois. Elly se fit toute petite le restant du cours, Sirius revint environ une demi-heure plus tard. À la fin du cours, elle reçut silencieusement sa retenue. Elle devra se présenter le lendemain soir au bureau de Rusard qui lui indiquerait sa punition.

C'est les pas traînants et la mine basse qu'elle passa la porte du cours de métamorphose. Marlène l'avait bien entendu attendu, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Sirius, que ses compagnons avaient abandonné, discutait avec Josie. Il abandonna cette dernière aussitôt qu'il vit sortir Elly.

\- Elly, je m'excuse de t'avoir taquiné avec tes taches de rousseurs. Ils sont magnifiques, vraiment. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop? s'excusa-t-il étonnamment gentiment.

Elle le regarde un instant, puis releva la tête et passa son chemin, orgueilleuse. Marlène la suivait juste derrière. Laissant un Sirius pataud.

\- Oh Elly ! Mais t'es folle, il passe son temps à se moquer des filles. Il m'appelle tous les jours tête de corneille. C'est la première fois que je le vois s'excuser.

\- Il y a une énorme différence entre se faire traiter de Corneille et de Frickles. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais à Sirius Black. J'ai la mort dans l'âme tu sais Marlène, mes taches de rousseurs sont une malédiction désastreuse. Ça et ma tignasse ! Si tu savais comme ont a pu se moquer de moi étant petite, j'aimerais tant avoir ta belle chevelure de jais et ta belle peau de porcelaine. À la place j'ai une crinière affreuse et des horribles taches de rousseur!

Pour l'anecdote, Griselda n'avait en effet pas très bien prise la nouvelle, mais ne pu s'empêcher de demander au milieu de la beuglante en rigolant qu'elle tête avait le jeune Black avec un pot d'encre renversé sur la tête.

Autrement, depuis ce jour fatidique, Elly avait décidé de détester Sirius, même si celui-ci pour une obscure raison s'acharnait à vouloir devenir son ami… plus il essayait et plus Elly orgueilleuse lui faisait la tête. Au fil des ans une drôle de rivalité s'était donc mise en place entre eux. Au début, elle pouvait se voir dans leur chamaillerie. Plus Sirius l'embêtait et plus Elly tâchait de rester fière. Ce qui les amenait périodiquement l'un comme l'autre dans divers pétrins.

Comme cette fois où se rendant à leur cours, Lily, Marlène et Elly virent au bout d'un couloir les maraudeurs, c'est ainsi que les garçons se faisaient appeler, avec un Sirius et un James à l'air particulièrement mesquin. Lily proposa aussitôt de prendre un autre chemin plus long mais sécurisé, quitte à devoir courir pour arriver à temps, mais Elly, trop fière refusa aussitôt.

« Il en est hors de question ! » et « nous sommes des gens civilisés après tout » qu'elle lança assez fort pour que les maraudeurs l'entendent. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arriver à bout de souffle à notre examen ». Elle se mit ensuite à marcher obstinément droit devant au grand plaisir des garçons et au grand dam de ses amies. Rendues à la hauteur des maraudeurs, une pluie d'araignée leur tomba dessus. Lily et Marlène se mirent à hurler et partirent à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Anne furieuse se tourne vers Sirius et lui hurla :

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit misérable épouventard et tu mérites d'être fouetté.

Sirius le sourire aux lèvres décida de la provoquer un peu plus et lui lança une araignée en pleine figure. Hurlant de colère elle se mit à courir après lui à travers les dédales du château. Après plusieurs minutes de courses, Sirius disparut au détour d'un couloir. Couloir qui était formellement interdit aux étudiants. Et il fallut que l'irascible professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal passe par là à ce moment précis et lui tombe dessus. Elle écopa d'une semaine entière de retenue. Ce prof était fou. Elle traina pendant une semaine une telle expression de pure tristesse et de mort dans l'âme que Sirius eut pitié d'elle et décida de ne plus la provoquer directement. Les rivalités devinrent à ce moment-là… studieuses.

Malgré leurs nombreuses bêtises et le peu d'heures passer à faire leurs devoirs, les maraudeurs conservaient une moyenne très enviable. Et si en général Lily était première dans toute les matières, la seconde position était toujours pour Eleanor ou Sirius. Elly mettait littéralement toute son énergie à surpasser Sirius en classe, mais celui-là ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Ce dernier pensait en effet qu'une rivalité sur papier aurait plus de chance d'attirer son pardon et sa sympathie.

Ainsi passèrent leurs cinq premières années. Et rien n'indiquait que ça allait changer. Cependant, Sirius était lasse de ses efforts pour faire la paix avec la lionne. Elle était si obstinée et si orgueilleuse qu'elle refusait même d'avoir une simple conversation courtoise lorsque celui-ci venait la féliciter lorsqu'elle le battait lors d'un devoir ou un examen. Pourtant, même Marlène pouvait voir que cette rivalité amusait aussi son amie qui y mettait une ardeur peu commune. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius avait décidé pour leur sixième année de changer de tactique, et on peut dire que leur relation prit un tournant le jour où Elly asséna une claque magistrale à Sirius à cause de Billy.

Mais qui est Billy dans cette histoire ? Miss Eleanor Shirley a beau détester de tout cœur les maraudeurs, elle leur doit tout de même son amitié avec le fameux Billy.

Étant d'une nature romantique et romanesque, Elanor a toujours eu le réflexe de venir au secours de l'opprimé. Et à Poudlard, en dehors de quelques Serpentard, l'opprimeur est le maraudeur. Leur rencontre se passa vers la fin de leur première année, les maraudeurs avaient ce jour-là décidé d'embêter un pauvre Serdaigle qui, à l'approche des examens, tâchait d'étudier tranquillement dans le parc. Elly et Marlène se promenaient par là quand elles entendirent des cris venant du bord du lac, accompagnés de bruit d'éclaboussement. Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent et trouvèrent les maraudeurs en train d' « échapper » les manuels du Serdaigle dans le lac.

Ni une ni deux Eleanor était devant les quatre fauteurs de troubles et leur rugissait des insultes particulièrement originales que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille. Cette journée est à marquer d'une croix, car ce fut la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à Sirius depuis l'épisode de l'encrier, mais c'est surtout la première fois qu'ils purent, ainsi que tous les étudiants à un mille à la ronde, être témoin d'une des maintenant légendaires colères d'Eleanor Shirley. Remus était pétrifié de surprise, tandis que Peter tentait d'échapper à la furie complètement terrorisé, finissant sa course dans le lac. James était carrément estomaqué entre surprise et terreur et Sirius tout simplement cloué sur place par un puissant maléfice de saucisson, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Cette fois-là, il ne put qu'encaisser sans rien dire, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous libérés et qu'ils s'éloignaient à grande vitesse de la lionne, Marlène put voir apparaître sur le visage de Sirius un sourire puis une expression de pure admiration. Ne voyant rien de bon dans une telle expression, elle s'empressa de garder ça pour elle et se retint d'aller en informer son amie.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs à aider le jeune Billy à récupérer ses livres et manuels. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Elly trouva en ce nouveau camarade quelqu'un à l'imagination aussi débordante que la sienne bien que plus terre à terre. Tranquillement, l'amitié s'était approfondie entre les trois étudiants et ils étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables. Billy curieux, à l'instar d'un Gryffondor, n'hésitait pas à suivre les deux filles dans leurs aventures et délire tant que ça lui permettait d'approfondir ses connaissances et d'élargir son éventail d'histoire à dormir debout.

Mais en cette journée particulière où commence cette histoire... Billy manquait à l'appel.

* * *

 _Et un second chapitre un! Petits sauts dans le temps pour présenter les personnages et mettre en contexte leur relations… et aussi un prétexte pour utiliser ces passages. Je les ai écrit assez tôt et le meilleur moyen de les intégrer dans l'histoire était ce format._

 _Aussi prochain chapitre, on revient au temps "présent" et l'histoire se met sérieusement en marche :D !_

 _Merci au Fav, Followers et Reviewers! Merci à Elisys pour ton Review :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) Et à Clara.M9 ;) lectrice fidèle!_

 _J'aime les reviews, mais si vous êtes timides n'hésitez pas à juste follower, ça ne vous coûte rien et ça me fait drôlement plaisir! :D_


	3. Chapter 3 - La revanche

Chapitre 3 – La revanche

Elly passait devait l'immense tapisserie représentant Baranabas le Follet qui malgré plusieurs siècles s'acharnait encore à apprendre à des trolls à danser. Toujours sans grand succès. Elle aimait bien cette tapisserie bien que la plupart la trouvaient particulièrement ridicule. Elle venait de passer près des toilettes du septième étage, mais n'avait trouvé nulle part trace de Billy. Elle était toujours aussi énervée contre Sirius et après vingt minutes de recherche commençaient réellement à s'impatienter. Elle se demandait ardemment où Billy pouvait bien s'être caché, mais surtout qu'est ce que Black avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se cache aussi efficacement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom résonner derrière elle au détour d'un couloir.

Faisant volte-face, croyant que Billy s'était afin découvert à l'entente de son nom qu'elle beuglait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs du septième étage. Elle revint rapidement sur ses pas « Mais où est-ce qu'il était rendu cet idiot ! » en direction de la personne qui l'appelait de nouveau. Elle fut vite déçue de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Marlène. Sachant que cette dernière lui courrait après depuis une bonne heure, elle prit le temps cette fois de laisser son amie la rejoindre avant de reprendre sa route dans sa direction initiale.

\- As-tu trouvé Billy ? lui demanda Marlène à bout de souffle en suivant tant bien que mal Eleanor qui passait pour la troisième fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas.

\- Non et j'aimerais bien savoir où il se cache cet idiot. Peu importe ce que Black lui a fait, ce n'est pas une raison de nous fuir comme ça! Un peu de courage bon sang ! Enfin, je pensais aller voir à la tour d'astronomie, j'ai fait tout le septième étage, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je suis certaine qu'il est dans le coin, sinon Black ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il se moque encore de toi ? suggéra Marlène

\- Non, il semblait vraiment vouloir que je le trouve, ce crétin à clairement fait quelque chose à Billy j'en suis certaine!

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà regardé dans cette salle? lui demanda Marlène en pointant une porte légèrement en retrait derrière elles.

\- Quelle salle ? répondit Elly en se retournant pour voir de quelle salle lui parlait Marlène, il n'y en avait aucune dans cette section du couloir.

Ses yeux s'écartelèrent et sa bouche prit la forme d'un « oh » silencieux avant d'être remplacé par un immense sourire, oubliant momentanément la disparition de leur ami et sa dispute avec Sirius. Elle sauta plusieurs fois sur place en se tapant des mains comme un enfant ayant reçu le plus beau cadeau de Noël avant de se précipiter sur la porte.

\- Fantastique ! Marlène ! Tu as découvert une porte secrète! Cette école est fabuleuse! s'écria-t-elle émerveillé. Tu imagines ? Une porte qui apparaît seulement à qui est vertueux !

\- Heuuu… on n'est pas certaine qu'elle fonctionne nécessairement comme ça…

Mais Elly ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir derrière ! Un trésor ? Des objets fabuleux ! Les livres de Merlin ! Oh! Peut-être que des amants secrets s'y sont rencontrés durant des centaines d'années! Et le château aurait conservé à jamais leur amour secret entre ses murs !?

Marlène sourit pour elle même. Elly réagissait toujours comme ça quand elles découvraient, parfois en compagnie de Billy une nouvelle salle ou un passage secret. Avec les années, son amie avait appris à garder pour elle la plupart de ses envolées lyriques en présence d'autrui quand elle avait fini par réaliser que ça exaspérait ses professeurs et qu'elle devenait trop souvent la risée de ses camarades de classe. Mais en compagnie de Marlène et Billy, elle se laissait toujours aller, même si elle avait gagné de la retenue avec le temps. Au bout de sa tirade et sans écouter les traditionnelles mises en garde de Marlène Elly ouvrit finalement la porte d'un mouvement théâtrale avant de s'exclamer « BILLY ! » et de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Marlène la suivit pour découvrir une petite pièce ronde et douillette. Les murs courbés étaient recouverts d'une seule grande bibliothèque à la fine boiserie regorgeant de ce qui lui parut être essentiellement des romans et des récits historiques. Au centre de la pièce trônaient trois fauteuils usés par le temps, mais d'un aspect absolument chaleureux et une quantité incroyable de coussins recouvrait le sol devant un foyer au feu rutilant avec ardeur. Billy était bien là, assis sur un coussin à même le sol, appuyé sur l'un des fauteuils. Un beau livre à la tranche dorée entre ses mains. À sa gauche une pile d'une douzaine de livres attendait vraisemblablement d'être lu et à sa droite une demi-douzaine, vraisemblablement déjà lu.

À l'appel de son nom, il avait levé la tête, surpris. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas être trouvé. Et pour cause, il abordait une chevelure extrêmement… bleue.

Elly, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire émerveillé sur l'ensemble de la pièce, rapporta son attention sur Billy toujours muet et soudainement plutôt gêné.

\- Billy! Tes cheveux ! C'est Black qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton outré plus théâtral que naturel en se laissant tomber à ses cotés sur un immense coussin rouge.

Marlène fit de même de l'autre côté de Billy. Celui-ci rentrait la tête dans ses épaules plaquant ses mains sur ses cheveux pour les cacher.

\- Qui d'autre à ton avis ? bougonna-t-il.

Elly allait répliquer et de toute évidence vider sa rancœur contre Black, mais Marlène voulait d'abord savoir quelle était cette pièce et devança son amie.

\- Billy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ?

\- Parce que je viens de la découvrir. Après que Black m'ait arrangé les cheveux j'avais beaucoup trop honte pour descendre à la Grande Salle alors j'ai cherché un endroit où me cacher avant le début des cours pour aller voir Pomfresh incognito. Et là je l'ai trouvée… et bon j'ai fini par passer la journée ici. J'ai un peu honte, mais franchement, les cours de divinations sont si peu crédibles que je ne me sens pas trop coupable non plus. Et puis, vous ne croirez pas le nombre de bonnes histoires qu'il y a ici.

\- Wow… mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais au septième étage avant l'heure du déjeuner ? demande Elly, maintenant plus intéressée par l'histoire de Billy.

Elle voyait bien que son ami déviait la conversation vers un sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux pour ne pas parler de son altercation avec Black, mais elle désirait connaître le fond de l'histoire, donc elle ne le laissa pas changer de sujet. Billy soupira vaincu et consenti à donner une explication.

\- Vous vous souvenez du vieux livre poussiéreux qu'on a trouvé dans la section consacrée à l'histoire du château à la bibliothèque ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient passé le week-end entier dans cette section espérant trouver des indications sur des passages secrets et des pièces secrètes, mais surtout sur l'emplacement des cuisines du château. Il avait trouvé le livre derrière l'encyclopédie répertoriant les tableaux du château. Le livre était malheureusement ensorcelé et il fut impossible à ouvrir, même après avoir essayé tous les sortilèges de leur connaissance. Le Serdaigle était finalement parti avec le livre, connaissant une septième année dans sa maison aux ressources insoupçonnées qui arrivait à débloquer pratiquement n'importe quel livre magiquement fermé. Les Serdaigle étaient imaginatifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres.

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas un livre, mais un journal.

Devant la mine soudain excitée et enthousiasme d'Elly qui devait déjà s'inventer une aventure rocambolesque il leva une main pour stopper le flot de paroles qui ne saurait tarder à venir de son amie.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant dedans à part un plan de révision détaillé pour les B.U.S.E. Par contre à un moment l'auteur fait mention d'une pièce où il va réviser ses sortilèges et ses potions et qui apparait parfois au septième étage. J'ai voulu vérifier l'information avant de venir vous en parler au déjeuner. C'est là que Black m'est tombé dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que LUI faisait là avant le petit déjeuner ? Ce n'est pas son genre de faire autre chose que de déjeuner le matin. demande Marlène, flairant quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. En tout cas, il était là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu penser à venir me chercher au septième, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il me cherchait avant de me faire ma petite teinture.

Elly se renfrogna

\- J'arrive pas à le sentir cette année, il fait vraiment tout pour me rendre folle, il s'en prend même à toi maintenant ! Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès pour m'énerver !

\- Eleanor Shirley, sans vouloir te vexer tu l'as un peu cherché. répliqua Marlène d'un ton catégorique. Tu as tellement d'orgueil que tu ne lui adresses pas la parole depuis 5 ans ! N'importe qui de sain d'esprit se serait épuisé avant lui.

\- Comment ça je ne lui adresse plus la parole ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait la semaine dernière ? J'étais même particulièrement polie ! répliqua Elly avec une moue.

\- Tu parles de la fois où il t'a félicité pour avoir réussi la métamorphose de sourcils la première? « Je vous remercie de vos félicitations , mais je vous informe de mes intentions des vous dépasser dans toutes les matières à présent. » imita Marlène avec un faux air pincé. T'exagères, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si dure envers lui. Depuis le coup des araignées, il a toujours été relativement correct avec toi.

\- Je n'ai aucun avis d'être gentille avec quelqu'un qui décide de s'acoquiner avec Josie Pye

\- Ça veut dire que t'es jalouse ? la taquina Marlène.

\- Que quoi ? Non mais retirez vos paroles mademoiselle McKinnon !

\- Josie, elle, elle est jalouse ! Apparemment elle a entendu Sirius dire que tu étais la fille la plus intelligente de notre promotion, Miss Lily parfaite en dehors, mais ça ce n'est pas de l'intelligence qu'il dit, c'est du bourrage de crâne.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda prudemment Elly. Billy à ses côtés refourra son nez dans son bouquin n'aimant pas trop la direction de la conversation.

\- Il a dit à James que plutôt qu'être belle il valait mieux être intelligente.

\- Bof c'était pour m'insulter, en gros il ne me trouve pas jolie. conclu-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ben voyons !

\- Des fois je préfèrerais être belle qu'être intelligente

\- Elly… soupira son amie

\- Et peu importe ! Dans tous les cas Sirius doit payer !

\- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires ! S'indigna Billy qui sortit son nez de son livre sachant ce qui s'en venait.

\- Non Billy, tu ne dois pas laisser passer ça, sinon il te refera un coup, juste pour m'embêter ! Non, il est temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place !

Marlène soupira.

\- Tu as une idée c'est ça ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eleanor. Billy qui avait fini par lever les yeux de son bouquin les leva au ciel avant d'abdiquer :

\- Bon… dit toujours.

-0-0-0-

Un peu plus tard dans la Grande Salle, Sirius était attablé avec les autres maraudeurs qui planifiaient une sortie pour le soir même. Il n'accorda pas trop d'attention à ceux qui arrivaient, ne s'attendant pas à y voir arriver Elly ou Billy. Ces derniers allaient sans doute passer la soirée à trouver un moyen d'enlever la couleur aux cheveux de son ami. Sirius rigola à cette pensée. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à la réaction que la lionne avait eue dans la salle commune, mais malgré tout il était content. Depuis cinq ans il essaie de devenir son ami ou du moins faire la paix avec la petite Elly. Il l'avait trouvé amusante et souffrait plus de son indifférence et de cette guerre studieuse silencieuse que des chamailleries qu'ils avaient durant leurs premières années. James ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de son ami et Sirius n'avait jamais pu lui donner une explication convaincante pour son acharnement. Se contentant la plupart du temps de lui répondre qu'il aimait les défis. Ce qui était vrai. Ce que Sirius ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'en plus, il appréciait le tempérament et le côté rêveur de la jeune fille. Elle le divertissait, pas qu'il la trouvait tout simplement drôle comme personnage, comme la plupart des autres élèves, mais sa personnalité, ses délires l'amusaient. Aussi, depuis qu'elle l'ignorait totalement, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Donc malgré son attitude bon enfant, il était touché par l'indifférence forcée de la jeune fille. Aussi à l'indifférence il préférait encore une bonne guerre ouverte qui finirait par révéler l'imagination et le caractère de la lionne. Guerre qu'il tâchait de déclarer depuis le début de l'année. Il avait finalement réussi à provoquer une réaction et pour ça il en était particulièrement content. Mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point il avait un peu trop bien réussi son coup, cette année Eleanor Shirley n'allait pas se laisser faire, et sa première cible allait être la fierté du maraudeur.

Aussi lorsque des murmures et des rires éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Marlène, Elly et Billy s'avancer dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier exhibant sa chevelure bleue. Au lieu de se glisser en catimini dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à sa table rouge de honte, le Serdaigle marchait fièrement un sourire aux lèvres accompagné des deux jeunes filles. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Black soudain déstabilisé par l'attitude inattendue du Serdaigle.

\- Hé bien Black ? On dirait que je l'ai gagné ce pari ? Je ne pensais pas que le grand Sirius allait se dégonfler ! Ça fera 5 gallions ! réclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Quel pari ? baragouina Sirius qui essayait en vain de mettre les pièces du casse-tête en place.

\- T'as perdu un pari Sirius ? Vilain garçon tiens ! rigola James à ses côtés en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Mais on n'a rien parié du tout ! Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle ! S'exclama Sirius, frustré de ne pas saisir ce qui se passait. Il détestait ne pas être en contrôle… et la situation commençait à être définitivement embarrassante pour lui.

\- Un peu de fierté Black ! Tu t'es dégonflé assume!

Cette fois c'était Elly qui avait pris la parole. Avec un grand sourire, elle fixa Sirius dans les yeux et reprit, voyant le regard interrogateur des élèves près d'eux elle clarifia la situation :

\- Sirius a parié avec Billy qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se teindre les cheveux en Bleu. Du coup, Billy lui a rendu le défi et ils se sont mutuellement engagés à le faire pour le souper. Celui qui se dégonflerait devait donner 5 gallions à l'autre. On dirait qu'un certain Black n'a pas eu le courage de toucher à ses beaux cheveux ! Une vraie Josie Pye !

Cette dernière lui envoya d'ailleurs un regard de pure haine.

Le visage de Sirius devint blême. Ils l'avaient piégé ! Non, ELLE l'avait piégé ! C'était bien joué il devait l'admettre, mais il n'allait pas laissé passer ça. Sirius Black ne recule jamais devant un pari ! Un sourire reprit place dans son visage et applaudit deux fois dans ses mains avec une attitude de fausse admiration.

\- Bien joué, vraiment. Il se retourna et expliqua à l'attention des autres Gryffondor qui commençaient à se payer sa tête. C'est moi qui lui aie teint les cheveux avec une potion de mon cru ce matin, de toute évidence il a monté toute cette histoire pour ne pas perdre la face.

Les gryffons autour ne semblaient pas tout à fait convaincus, car derrière Sirius, Billy n'avait pas perdu une once de confidence, chose que le timide Serdaigle aurait fait s'il avait été si facilement « démasqué. »

\- Oh aller ne soit pas mauvais joueur Sirius, cette fois c'était Marlène qui avait pris la parole. Et puis si tu avais agressé et intimidé un autre étudiant en colorant ses cheveux dans le seul but de l'humilier, tu serais passible d'au moins une semaine de retenue et d'au moins… cinquante points en moins. Peut-être la sortie à Pré-au-Lard annulé… ou encore pire… Interdiction de Quiddich ? N'est-ce pas Lily ?

La concerné qui suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'amusement approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sirius avala de travers… les retenues, les points et l'interdiction à Pré-au-Lard, ça il pouvait gérer… mais le Quidditch. Il regarda Lily, oui elle n'hésiterait pas à parler en sa défaveur auprès de McGonnagall. Cette dernière était prête à laisser couler certaines de leurs bêtises pour que l'équipe de Gryffondor reste entière, mais une agression avouée contre un élève, ça, elle ne le laisserait pas passer. Pas depuis le temps qu'elle essaie de les attraper pour une de leur attaque sournoise. Il avala de travers.

\- Tu n'avouerais quand même pas avoir fait ÇA ? N'est-ce pas ? surenchèra Elly.

« Hé merde » pensa-t-il. Il sortit de sa poche 5 gallions qu'il fourra dans la main du Serdaigle toujours tendu avant de disparaître hors de la Grande Salle la mine renfrognée. Le grand Sirius Black s'était fait rabattre le caquet !

Les personnes présentent partirent à rire et rapidement la rumeur que le Grand et Beau Black n'avait pas que le courage de toucher à ses beaux cheveux noirs fit le tour de la Grande Salle. Billy alla s'asseoir à sa table et fut accueilli par de grandes tapes dans le dos de la part de ses camarades. Le grand Sirius Black en agaçait plus d'un dans l'école. Seules quelques sottes prenaient encore la défense du jeune Black qui de leur point de vue ne s'était tout simplement pas laissé embarqué dans un pari dégradant. Billy lui avait maintenant une belle couleur cramoisie. Ça lui avait tout pris pour jouer le jeu d'Elly devant Sirius. Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur petit numéro, son cœur battait tellement la chamade qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Maintenant que c'était fini, le stress retombait, mais son cœur battait encore sous l'adrénaline.

« Maudit sois-tu Eleanor et tes idées à la con ! »

À la table des rouges et or, Marlène et Elly s'assirent avec Lily et Mary déjà installée. Lily se pencha au-dessus de la table vers Elly.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Il n'y avait pas de pari c'est ça?

\- De quel pari tu parles ma chère Lily? lui répondit innocemment Elly.

Les filles partirent à rire. À la table des griffons ont ne parla que de ça de tout le repas. C'est finalement bras dessus, bras dessous que les filles traversèrent les couloirs du château en direction de la tour des Gryffons.

Lorsqu'elles traversèrent la salle commune pour prendre la direction de leur dortoir, Sirius qui semblait s'être remis de ses doubles remises à sa place de la journée était assis confortablement dans un des divans en compagnie de Josie qui semblait parler pour deux, défoulant son amertume contre Elly. Sirius l'air pensif regardait un point au mur derrière Josie ne prêtant de toute évidence aucune attention à ce que cette dernière lui racontait. Lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les filles, il se leva d'un bon laissant Josie continuer son monologue. Alors qu'Elly allait à son tour s'engouffrer dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles, il l'interpela.

\- Elly ! Attends, je peux te parler un instant ?

Elly s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier, pesant le pour et le contre, repensant à ce que Marlène lui avait reproché un peu plus tôt, comme quoi elle était trop orgueilleuse et que c'est son orgueil qui avait créé cette escalade de conflits. Cette dernière lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard encourageant, il était plus que temps que ces deux-là fassent la paix. Aussi elle soupira et daigna se retourner. Face à elle Sirius attendait nonchalamment les mains dans les poches une réaction de sa part.

\- D'accord. Concéda-t-elle

\- Oh tu daignes enfin de me répondre ! C'est une drôle d'amélioration. Commença Sirius un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage

\- Ne me fais pas changer d'idée Black. Répondit-elle du tac au tac en relevant fièrement la tête.

\- Très bien, tu réalises que je ne pourrai pas la laisser passer celle-là.

\- Tu l'as cherché. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il haussa des épaules pour toute réponse, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne rentrait pas dans son équation.

\- Donc tu cherches vraiment la guerre ? devina enfin Elly, ce n'était pas tant une question qu'une affirmation.

Un sourire sincère apparu sur le visage du garçon. Confirmant ses intentions. Enfin ! Il arrivait enfin à quelque chose avec Elly. Il savait que malgré son air revêche Elly appréciait leur petite compétition studieuse, il le savait par les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient lors des examens et des remises de résultats. Cette « guerre » ne serait qu'élever un peu le niveau et il savait que mine de rien l'idée lui plaisait. Il l'avait vu dans son sourire quand elle l'avait piégé dans la grande salle.

\- Très bien alors, mais à la guerre, il y a certaines règles à respecter. céda-t-elle finalement.

Il haussa les sourcils tout en gardant son sourire… où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Rendez-vous demain midi à la bibliothèque, c'est un terrain neutre. Choisis-toi un modérateur. J'en ferai de même, ils auront comme responsabilité de jouer les arbitres dans cette affaire. Nous établirons les termes de cette belligérance. Tu acceptes ces conditions ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Ça allait être très intéressant.

\- J'accepte ! conclut-il en lui tendant solennellement la main.

Elle la serra en retour d'un air très sérieux et solennel.

\- Parfait ! À demain midi sans faute à la bibliothèque avec ton modérateur. On ne fait rien avant d'avoir établi nos conditions sinon notre entente est caduque.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et monta à son dortoir avec la démarche d'un colonel qui va à la guerre. Sirius fit de même ignorants les appels de Josie qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention, mais Sirius ne pensait plus du tout à elle depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Ça commence! La guerre est déclarée! Hé hé hé, mais quels sont ces règles? Et pourquoi des modérateurs?_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Le prochain est certe commencé, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera finit. Je ne pense malheureusement pas le publier avant septembre prochain, à moins d'un miracle, beaucoup de choses à faire en cette fin d'été et une autre fanfic à entretenir aussi. ;)_

 _Sinon comme d'habitude les reviews sont très appréciés, mais **follower** c'est encore plus simple ;) Comme ça je sais que vous me lisez!_

 _Merci spéciale à Eaonya! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre! :D_


	4. Chapter 4 - Rencontre au sommet

**Chapitre 4 – Rencontre au sommet**

\- Alllezzzz Marlènnneee ! Je t'en prissss! Tu dois être mon modérateur.

\- Hors de question Eleanor Shirley ! Je n'embarquerai pas dans cette combine ! Ça va mal finir c'est certain ! Et puis on n'est pas dans un roman historique de guerre ! Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu aller Miss Shirley !

\- Oh allezzz ! C'est justement ça l'idée d'avoir un modérateur, que ça ne finisse pas mal! En plus en tant que modérateur tu auras une impunité ! Les arbitres sont intouchables !

Marlène hésita un instant. L'argument de l'impunité avait un certain poids. Non! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se secoua et réitéra sa réponse :

\- C'est non! J'ai déjà eu assez d'ennui avec mes parents à cause de tes histoires. Et si ma mère admet maintenant que ce n'était pas de ta faute si j'étais ivre l'été dernier, elle ne passera pas l'éponge si j'ai encore des ennuis avec l'école à cause de toi! Je n'aurai pu le droit de te fréquenter! Sans compter que je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure! Alors c'est non! Point final! Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre! compléta Marlène d'un ton catégorique et à bout de souffle.

La seule façon de battre Elly parfois, c'est de ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Elly fit la moue. Elle se souvenait bien de l'épisode de l'été où Marlène, chez elle, avait par erreur bu la potion de « peau de bébé » de Griselda au lieu de celle contre les maux de tête. Cette potion sur des sorciers mineurs avait l'effet de rendre complètement ivre. Les parents de Marlène leur avaient interdit de se revoir de l'été, rabâchant sans cesse que c'était les idées extravagantes d'Eleanor qui avait mené leur fille à se soûler. Les deux jeunes filles avaient grandement souffert de cette distance imposée, jusqu'à ce que Griselda aille houspiller la mère McKinnon qui avait finalement fait amende honorable à Elly. Depuis, Marlène était devenue plus prudente et évitait les situations où ses parents risquaient de la réprimander de nouveau. Aussi, Elly accepta à contrecoeur la décision de son amie.

Une fois montée dans le dortoir, elle avait aussitôt raconté son échange avec Sirius aux trois filles. Mary qui était peu impliquée dans leur histoire avait décidé sagement de ne rien dire. Lily avait affirmé haut et fort que c'était idiot, que cette histoire allait encore faire perdre des points aux Gryffondor et avait quitté le dortoir en claquant la porte avant d'en avoir trop entendu. Elly avait alors tenté de convaincre son amie, sans succès. C'est donc avec la ferme intention de forcer Billy à jouer les arbitres le lendemain matin qu'elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Elly fut, pour une première fois depuis longtemps, la première debout et prête à prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle tira pratiquement Marlène du lit et lui laissa à peine le temps d'enfiler sa robe et de prendre son sac de cours avant de la pousser littéralement hors du dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle. C'est en baillant aux corneilles que Marlène suivit à peine les enjambées énergiques de son amie à travers les étages qui séparaient leur tour du Grand Hall. C'est avec aussi peu de gratitude qu'elle se fit abandonnée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Oubliant déjà son amie, Elly alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle en compagnie de Billy, ne laissant sèchement aucune place à Marlène qui alla s'asseoir en grommelant à la table des Gryffondor… avec comme seule compagnie des deuxièmes années.

À la table des Serdaigle, on ne se soucia pas de l'arrivée d'Eleanor, voilà longtemps qu'ils avaient appris que la lionne n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire des conventions. Les Serdaigle étaient bien placés pour accepter ça, aussi, ils continuèrent leurs bavardages sans faire plus attention à la lionne qui venait accaparer l'attention d'un de leur condisciple.

\- Billy ! Ça a marché !

\- Quoi qui a marché ? Le truc du pari ? Bien sûr que ça a marché, tu te souviens? J'étais là hier… au premier plan pour profiter du résultat…ton idée pourrie était super gênante, je garde les gallions et je dis qu'on est quitte et que je ne te le ferai pas payer.

Elly balaya les remontrances de Billy de la main, avant d'aller piquer une saucisse dans l'assiette de son ami.

\- Non, non, oubli le pari je te parle de notre autre plan. répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment entre deux bouchés.

Billy qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans sa tartine suspendit son geste, soudain particulièrement suspicieux. Elly devant lui terminait de manger sa saucisse de façon détachée… trop détachée. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Il déposa sa tartine et relança Elly, sachant pertinemment qu'il entrait dans son jeu.

\- Quel autre plan? On n'avait pas d'autre plan Elly, dans quoi est-ce que tu nous embarques?

Elle lui sourit, elle avait gagné et il le savait, et il savait qu'elle savait.

\- Notre plan pour nous venger de Black ! Pour lui faire payer toutes les fois où il nous a embêté! Pour lui rabattre le caquet et lui retirer toute envie de pavaner comme un paon, comme un putain de roi dans les couloirs de l'école!

\- Tu réalises qu'on n'a aucun plan précis à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?

\- Maintenant on en a un! lui répondit-t-elle avec ferveur et un grand sourire victorieux.

\- Vraiment? C'est quoi? lui demanda-t-il mi- intéressé, mi- suspicieux.

\- Je te dirai tout plus tard! Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ce midi sans faute! Tu comprendras tout à ce moment-là!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de poser plus de questions, elle s'éclipsa en lui volant sa tartine pour aller rejoindre Marlène qu'elle avait cruellement abandonnée plus tôt. Il soupira en se faisant une nouvelle tartine, si Elly avait agi ainsi c'est qu'il était trop tard, il était d'or et déjà embarqué dans la nouvelle combine de son amie. En temps normal, ça l'aurait frustré et il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour s'en sortir avant d'y être coincé jusqu'au cou. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de Black.

Les garçons de l'école étaient séparés en deux catégories, ceux qui aimaient bien Black et avait envie de devenir son meilleur ami pour profiter de son rayonnement de popularité. Une place bien sûr déjà prise, mais ça n'empêchait pas un certain d'en rêver quand même. Et les autres, pour qui Black n'était vraiment qu'une plaie. Son attitude de seigneur de Poudlard déplaisait à plus d'un, sans compter la popularité de ce dernier sur la gente féminine. Il avait beau dire qu'il s'en fichait, que les filles qui craquait pour le bad boy étaient de toute façon des cruches, en tant qu'adolescent plein d'hormones dans ses dernières années à Poudlard… ça le mettait en rogne de voir toutes les filles pour qui il avait pu en pincer un jour ou l'autre idolâtrer cette imbécile… et il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Aussi, peut importe quel plan foireux Elly avait pu élaborer, ça le démangeait de pouvoir faire descendre Black de son piédestal. Il savait donc déjà qu'il se pointerait le midi venu à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque midi sonna, il regretta toutefois rapidement sa décision lorsqu'il vit qui aussi était présent à ce rendez-vous. La présence des deux pires maraudeurs lui fit réaliser dans quelle merde il s'était réellement embarqué. C'est avec un visage blême avec un regard courroucé pour son amie qu'il alla rejoindre le groupe déjà installé à une table au fond de la bibliothèque, là ou Madame Pince ne viendrait pas les déranger. Sirius Black et James Potter, un air ravi de comploteur était assis d'un côté, Elly aussi impénétrable qu'un colonel de l'autre. Billy continuait à lui lancer un regard furieux lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés et ne la lâcha pas du regard lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole.

\- Merci Billy de ta présence. Maintenant que tous les partis sont réunis, nous pouvons commencer cette rencontre au sommet.

D'un geste théâtral elle sortie un parchemin de son sac et le déroula de tout son long sur la table avec tout en haut la mention « Traité de Poudlard ». Elly avait même déniché une plume à papotte pour l'occasion.

\- En ce 17 septembre 1976 je déclare officiellement les négociations pour le Traité de Poudlard ouverte. Représentant chacun des partis, Eleanor Shirley et Sirius Black. Agissant à titre de modérateurs, Billy Doyle et James Potter. L'élaboration de ce traité a pour but de définir les règles qui encadreront le conflit opposant Eleanor Shirley et Sirius Black. Les parties s'engagent à respecter ces règles sans quoi le parti fautif sera déclaré vaincu et en subira les conséquences. Les conséquences seront aussi dictées par le traité. Tous les éléments constituant le traité doivent être approuvés par l'ensemble des membres de ce conseil extraordinaire. Est-ce que toutes les personnes présentes approuvent cet énoncé?

\- Oui! Annoncèrent Sirius et James d'une même voix, rentrant dans le jeu de la Gryffondor

\- …

Tous tournèrent leur attention vers Billy qui lui n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir la bouche. Elly lui faisait de gros yeux ronds, lui intimant silencieusement à donner son approbation. Rien à faire toutefois, Billy se contentait de lui lancer un regard remplit de haine. Voyant que sa mise en scène commençait à s'effriter à cause de Billy, Elly se fit plus insistante.

\- Allez Bill… qu'est-ce que tu attends. Siffla-t-elle en sa direction en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il l'entende

Il se pencha à son tour vers elle

\- Il est hors de question que je participe à ça! C'est ridicule Elly, même pour toi. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Coincée par son ami, elle tourna le dos aux maraudeurs, entraînant Billy dans son mouvement pour s'entretenir plus en privé. Mais le ton montait et les maraudeurs ne manquèrent aucun élément de l'échange.

\- Tu n'aurais pas accepté!

\- Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas accepté, mais maintenant c'est pire! Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir si je refuse de participer à tes âneries?

\- Je vais aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout! Je t'offrais juste une chance de te venger! J'ai juste à aller demander à Marlène, elle acceptera sans broncher, c'est une vraie amie ELLE!

\- Ah! Laisse-moi rire! Si tu es venu me voir, c'est évidemment parce que Marlène a eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas s'embarquer là-dedans, et c'est parce que j'ai la même jugeote que tu ne m'as rien dit et mis sur le fait accompli. Débrouille-toi! C'est ta guerre pas la mienne!

Sur ce Billy se leva pour quitter la bibliothèque. Affolée, Elly se retourna vers les maraudeurs.

\- Le parti Eleanor Shirley demande une suspension du sommet pour s'entretenir avec son modérateur.

\- Accordé, répondirent d'une même voix James et Sirius que la situation amusait beaucoup.

Mais Eleanor était déjà aux trousses de Billy. Elle l'attrapa à temps avant qu'il ne quitte la bibliothèque. Surprit, il lança, un petit cri qui eu comme fâcheux effet de réveiller Madame Pince qui leur lança un regard courroucé accompagné d'un « SILENCE » qui résonna dans toute la salle faisant sursauter ceux qui y étudiait.

Eleanor entraina Billy dans le rayon d'histoire de la magie, là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

\- Billy, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Fit-elle d'un ton suppliant

\- Tu as mon opinion à ce sujet. Répliqua-t-il fermement

Elly soupira, fit remonter ses lunettes que la course avait fait glisser sur l'arête de son nez. Elle abandonnant toute théâtralité, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, pour s'adresser ensuite à Billy.

\- S'il te plait. Je n'en peu plus de Black, ces dernières années… ça passait, mais cette année, je ne pourrai pas l'endurer sans rien faire. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir le moindre contrôle sur ce qui va se passer ensuite. Tu as raison, je l'ai proposé à Marlène, mais là je te le propose aussi à toi, et j'aurais dû le faire en premier, c'est vrai. C'est à toi qu'il s'en prend toujours avant Marlène et je crois que tu as plus à y gagner en participant.

\- Sincèrement Elly, comment peux-tu penser que j'aille quelque chose à y gagner? Le plus loin je me tiens des maraudeurs, mieux je me porte.

\- Garde tes amis proches et des ennemis encore plus proches! tenta Elly avec un sourire, mais voyant le regard ennuyé de son ami elle comprit que le proverbe n'avait pas fait mouche. D'accord, mais pense y bien. L'idée du traité est justement de mettre des limites à ce conflit, et le premier point que je voulais proposer c'est que les modérateurs soient intouchables. Au Quiddich, on n'attaque pas les arbitres, et bien ce serait la même chose. Et tu serais aux premières loges pour voir Sirius faire un faux pas, et tu auras toute impunité pour le déclarer sans risque de récidive.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont respecter les règles?

\- Je le crois oui, Sirius rêve de ça depuis la guerre des gobelins, il ne risque pas de foutre en l'air le conflit qu'il s'évertue de déclarer pour briser les conditions que l'on aura tout juste établit. Je te l'accorde, ils risquent de faire des pieds et des mains pour contourner nos conditions et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. On ne doit laisser aucune faille, aucun sous-entendu, aucune zone d'ombre dans nos conditions. Tu es le plus qualifié pour cette tâche. Ensuite, j'aurai besoin de toi pour coincer Sirius, mettre fin à ce manège, donc ce sera à toi d'interpréter nos conditions et de l'attraper au moindre faux pas.

La délicatesse de la situation prit tout d'un coup un sens aux yeux de Billy. En effet, s'ils jouaient bien leur carte ils pourraient mettre fin à cette histoire assez rapidement. Les maraudeurs même malins avaient le don de foncer têtes baissées, ils feraient rapidement une attaque en ignorant une de leurs conditions et tout serait terminé. Et comme chez Marlène, l'argument de l'intouchabilité lui plaisait énormément.

\- C'est bon, j'embarque. Mais il faudra être prudent, ils peuvent être vraiment malins des fois.

\- Je sais, mais tu l'es encore plus, alors allons ratifier ce traité!

Ils firent demi-tour pour regagner la table des pourparlers. À celle-ci, Sirius et James avaient aussi profité de la suspension des négociations pour discuter des conditions à venir. À la vue des deux autres qui revenaient, ils interrompirent promptement leur échange, ne laissant pas la chance à ces derniers d'entrevoir le contenu de leur conversation. Le regard satisfait que chacun affichait inquiéta particulièrement Billy, se répétant qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas les sous estimer. Sans laisser rien voir, il reprit place à la table annonçant clairement.

\- J'approuve l'énoncé du traité.

Aussitôt, la plume à papotte, jusque-là immobile, se mis à bouger et à ratifier ce qu'Elly avait énoncé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Dès que la plume s'immobilisa, Billy prit la parole.

\- Il me semble de bon aloi d'exiger que les modérateurs puissent agir en toute impunité dans cette histoire.

\- Ça me semble logique, compléta James avec un sourire.

\- Je veux aussi dire par là que les modérateurs sont intouchables, ils ne doivent courir aucun risque de récidive en cas d'intervention. Compléta Billy suspicieux de la confiance de James

\- On se comprend bien, continua James.

\- Par intouchables, j'entends littéralement et au figuré. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas être visé directement OU indirectement OU par accident par une des actions d'un ou l'autre des partis, ajouta Billy toujours aussi méfiant de la confiance de James.

Et il eut raison, car pendant une fraction de seconde, une moue de déception s'inscrivit sur le visage de James et de Sirius. Mais ça ne dura qu'un petit instant et Billy sut qu'il faudra vraiment être prudent sur le choix des mots durant leurs négociations.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, conclu James avec un faux sourire. Tout le monde approuve? Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être encore plus précis Bill.

\- J'approuve, confirma Sirius.

\- J'approuve, continua Billy après quelques secondes de réflexions tentant de détecter un autre piège.

\- J'approuve aussi, confirma Elly, après avoir eu la conviction que Billy avait éclairci toute ambiguïté.

Aussitôt dit, la plume à papote se mit à ratifier la première règle telle qu'énoncée par Billy, au mot près.

\- Bien, à nous de définir une nouvelle règle. enchaina James qui semblait vouloir mener les négociations. Aucun professeur ne doit jamais être mis au courant pour ce conflit. En cas de problème avec un de ces derniers, un mensonge en bon et due forme doit être employé.

Billy flairait le piège, mais la règle était tellement logique, cela semblait absurde de la refuser. Il avait d'ailleurs envisagé de la soumettre. Il ne désirait pas se mettre les professeurs à dos, cela l'étonnait toutefois que les maraudeurs s'en souciassent. Ils ne se formalisaient ordinairement pas que les professeurs soient mis au courant de leurs coups fourrés. Il pensa un instant que ces deux derniers leur proposaient une règle amicale afin de les mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour baisser leur garde pour plus tard. Mais ils ne les croyaient pas aussi astucieux, aussi il crut plutôt que les maraudeurs les croyaient prêts à les vendre à la première occasion.

\- Ça me semble une bonne idée, finit-il pas concéder après un moment d'hésitation qui visait à semer le doute chez James.

\- Ah, j'aimerais augmenter la portée de la condition. C'est à la responsabilité des deux parties de s'assurer que PERSONNE, ne divulgue jamais la nature de ce conflit à un professeur, que ce soit un collègue, un ami ou un ennemi. Tout parti tenu responsable de ne pas avoir pu « contrôler » l'information sera considéré comme perdant. Approuvé?

\- Approuvé, confirma Billy, conscient de la délicatesse d'une telle déclaration, ils n'auraient pas d'échappatoire. Il avait aussi conscient de l'importance que cela reste un secret pour éviter les ennuis.

\- Approuvé, confirmèrent à leur tour Eleanor et Sirius.

\- Comme troisième règle, les modérateurs ne doivent JAMAIS être impliqués dans une action d'un des partis. enchaîna Eleanor.

\- Refusé! S'offusqua Sirius, il était hors de question qu'il perde son bras droit.

Même Billy trouvait cette position étrange, comment pourrait-il aider Elly s'il ne pouvait participer à l'élaboration de ses actions contre Black.

\- Les modérateurs doivent être impartiaux, comment le pourrait-il s'ils sont impliqués directement dans le conflit? tenta de justifier Elly.

\- En même temps, un modérateur impliqué permettrait d'assurer le respect des conditions et de prévenir une entorse au Traité. Contrattaqua James.

\- Je suis malheureusement en accord avec James, Eleanor. Après vous, James et moi sommes ceux qui connaitront le mieux les conditions. On est donc les meilleures personnes pour « limiter les dégâts » que vous pourriez faire.

\- Très bien, concéda Elly sans cacher sa déception, mais je veux que leurs « actions » soient limitées.

\- Et s'il était restreint à un rôle de conseiller dans la planification des actions? proposa Billy que ce rôle convenait parfaitement et qui croyait pouvoir contraindre James dans un rôle passif qui aurait handicapé Sirius en lui faisant perdre son partenaire de toujours.

\- Trop contraignant. S'opposa Sirius.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, affirma plus sagement James. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard amusé et conspirateur à son ami. Je crois qu'un rôle trop passif pourra être vite attaqué et un flou existerait, rendant le bris de condition trop facile à justifier.

\- Continu, accorda Billy, pas tout à fait certain de comprendre où voulait en venir James.

\- Sirius et moi sommes inséparables, tout comme Eleanor et toi. En cas d'action, il est fort à parier que toi comme moi seront probablement présents. Comment prouver en étant sur les lieux du délit que notre rôle n'a été que purement celle d'un conseillé. Je pourrais t'accuser, et ta seule parole ne pourra me garantir que tu n'étais pas impliqué dans l'action. Aussi je déclarerais un bris de conditions et ça en serait fini, même s'il s'avère que tu t'es bel et bien contenté de ton rôle de conseiller.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir… que conseilles-tu? On veut quand même une limite d'action.

\- Et si on disait que les modérateurs ne doivent jamais se révéler être coupables d'avoir participé DIRECTEMENT à une action. Soit l'intervention est facilement identifiable, donc punissable, ou elle ne l'est pas, donc indirecte. Sans preuve, aucun bris de condition.

\- C'est bon, j'approuve, concéda à contrecœur Billy, les arguments de James se tenaient et ils pouvaient difficilement obtenir mieux au risque de ne rien avoir du tout.

\- Moi je n'approuve p… Aïe. D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, j'approuve. Articula finalement Sirius en se massant les côtes suite au coup de coude de James qui le forçait à approuver.

\- Pfff… d'accord pour moi aussi. Approuva en dernier Eleanor.

Pour la troisième fois, la plume à papotte se mit à écrire à la suite sur le parchemin. Les négociations, concessions, argumentations continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi puisqu'aucun des quatre n'avait cours cette après-midi-là. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le parchemin était rédigé au complet par une vingtaine de conditions. Un peu partout, des bouts de conditions avaient été ajoutés, soit en fin de paragraphe lorsque l'espace le permettait, ou en marge, lorsqu'elle ne le permettait pas. Des mentions étaient ajoutées, raturé, des mots changés ici et là pour d'autres plus contraignants, plus explicites ou plus large d'interprétation. Un parti concédait parfois l'interprétation d'une condition pour en faire passer une autre. Si au début Billy pouvait deviner sur le visage de James et Sirius lorsque leur plan était contrecarré, à la fin ils le cachaient si bien et qu'il était devenu impossible de lire le jeu de leur ennemi et d'anticiper leur intention. Il se serait cru dans l'une de ces parties de Poker que son frère ainé moldu lui avait montré.

À cinq heures, ils arrivaient enfin à la fin de la définition des conditions. Tous en avaient assez et avaient hâte de clore le dossier. Sirius était assis paresseusement sur sa chaise, le nez en l'air, n'accordant plus trop d'attention à ce qu'il se disait, laissant James faire les négociations. Elly avait échangé son attitude de colonel pour une complètement ennuyée, la tête appuyée sur son poing presque couché sur la table, ses lunettes de travers, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'accorder autant d'attention à la conversation. James se balançait nonchalamment sur les pattes arrière de sa chaise, renégociant les propositions de Billy mot par mot. Ce dernier, le seul encore totalement dévoué à la tâche aurait pu croire que James faisait exprès de le reprendre sur chaque mot juste pour l'agacer et faire durer la torture qu'était cette négociation si ces objections n'avaient pas été aussi adroites à chaque fois. Il l'obligeait à concéder certaines nuances et contrecarrant des pièges qu'il tentait de semer ici et là. Il voulait profiter de la fin de ces longues et pénibles discussions alors que plus personne ne semblait y accorder de l'attention pour tourner les conditions à leurs avantages, mais James le contrecarrait adroitement, sans même donner l'air d'être entièrement dévoué à la tâche ce qui exaspérait Billy encore plus. Aussi arriva le moment où il fut content de pouvoir dicter les dernières conditions.

\- Bon, on est tous d'accord? Point 19 - les conditions 6-8-11-13-14 et 18 sont sujets à un (1) avertissement en cas de non-respect avant d'être considéré comme un bris de condition. Un avertissement permet une (1) riposte du parti adverse tel que défini au point 17 alinéa a.

\- James Potter approuve.

\- Ouaip.

\- Sirius…

\- J'approuve

\- Elly ?

\- Hein quoi ? Oh j'approuve.

\- Parfait, point 20 - Il y a seulement deux façons de mettre fin au conflit. La première raison est qu'il y a eu bris de condition. Le parti fautif est alors considéré comme perdant et doit en payer le prix. La deuxième façon est de déclarer forfait. Pour ce faire, le représentant du parti doit déclarer son amour à Dumbledore devant toute la Grande Salle au début d'un repas. Toute autre façon de déclarer forfait est nulle et non avenue. Elle sera passible d'une riposte telle que définit au point 17 alinéa a. Le parti qui a déclaré forfait est considéré comme perdant et doit en payer le prix. James c'est vraiment ridicule cette condition.

\- Mais non négociable! Si l'un des deux déclare forfait, ça doit être humiliant.

\- C'est débile… bon j'approuve. Et vous?

\- J'approuve, répondit machinalement Elly.

\- Pareil, fut la réponse de Sirius.

\- J'approuve aussi, compléta James.

Une fois que la plume à papotte eut fini d'écrire, Billy put enfin déclarer avec joie :

\- Ceci conclut nos négociations, ils ne restent plus qu'à signer et…

Le bruit sourd de la chaise de James retombant au sol interrompit cependant sa phrase.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Comment ça? soupira Billy qui n'avait plus l'énergie pour ça.

\- C'est bien beau toutes ces conditions… mais on n'a pas défini l'enjeu.

\- L'enjeu…

\- Le prix à payer! Sourit victorieusement James.

Aussitôt, l'attention d'Elly et Sirius revint tout entièrement à la conversation.

\- Le prix à payer… murmura Elly pour elle-même tout d'un coup prise de panique.

\- Le prix à payer! Répéta avec entrain Sirius.

\- Et si je peux vous le rappeler, le point 17 alinéa b stipule que « Le prix à payer est considéré comme une riposte et est donc soumis aux conditions du point 17 » qui va lui-même comme suit : « Dans le cas d'une riposte issue des conditions du Traité de Poudlard, le parti ayant un droit de riposte à la pleine autorité dans la définition de ladite riposte et a 48h pour la choisir et la mettre en pratique sans droit d'action du parti fautif. Passé ce délai, si la riposte n'est pas mise en œuvre, le parti fautif a le droit de reprendre ses actions et de contrecarrer la riposte. Le cas échéant, la riposte peut être soumise aux conditions spécifiques de l'alinéa a. Les conditions du point 17 prévaut toutefois sur les conditions de l'alinéa a. Finalement, la riposte ne peut pas aller à l'encontre d'une autre condition du Traité de Poudlard»

\- Ça veut dire que…balbutia Elly

\- Ça veut dire que c'est à moi de choisir ton « prix à payer », déclara victorieusement Sirius.

\- Non! Billy! Pourquoi tu as accepté ça?

\- Pfff t'avais juste à participer! J'ai fait de mon mieux dans cette galère j'en peu plus.

\- Je ne suis plus d'accord ! Je veux changer la condition 17!

\- Malheureusement petite Elly, on a établi après la condition 11 qu'une fois approuvé on ne revenait plus sur les conditions déjà approuvées. On peut ajouter des détails, mais plus en enlever, sinon on allait encore y être demain… c'était même ton idée. Contrecarra James content de la reprendre avec sa propre décision.

\- Alors je veux ajouter une ligne. Tenta Eleanor horrifiée par sa propre méprise.

\- Bien à toi, mais je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ajouter pour contrecarré ça. Sourit James

\- Black, est-ce que tu sais déjà qu'est-ce que tu veux imposer à Eleanor au moins?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent !

\- Je veux mourir… supplia Elly maintenant effondré sur la table ses bras couvrant sa tête comme pour la protéger de ce qui s'en venait.

\- À toi l'honneur miss je veux mourir, quelle sera l'ULTIME punition de Black ? la tourmenta James.

\- Si je gagne, je veux qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Marmonna-t-elle à travers ses bras.

\- Très bien et toi Sirius ?

\- Un instant ! S'interposa Billy. Aucune décision n'a besoin d'être prise aujourd'hui.

\- À oui!? s'exclama avec espoir Elly.

\- Bien sûr que oui, s'inquiéta soudain James, la description du traité est claire : « Les conséquences seront aussi dictées par le traité »

\- Et elles le sont… par le point 17 que tu as eu l'honneur de nous relire. Si conséquences = Prix à payer = riposte. Alors « Dans le cas de représailles issues des conditions du Traité de Poudlard, le parti ayant un droit de représailles à la pleine autorité dans la définition de ladite riposte et a 48h la choisir et pour la mettre en pratique sans droit d'action du parti fautif ». Le Prix à payer EST une riposte issue des conditions du Traité de Poudlard, merci alinéa b. Donc la définition du prix à payer ne pourra être choisie avant les 48h suivant la fin du conflit.

\- Oh, soupira de soulagement Elly. Reprenant confiance.

\- Ne soit pas si rassurée chère Eleanor, ça ne me laisse que plus de temps pour penser à UN prix à payer parfait.

\- L'inverse est le même Monsieur Black ! rétorquant Elly, ayant retrouvé son esprit vindicatif.

\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, le sommet est terminé, on peut enfin mettre un terme à cette pénible rencontre, prière de bien vouloir apposer votre signature pour sceller le Traité. Le conflit commencera au scellement du parchemin qui interdira toute modification et/ou tentative de destruction. Le scellement sera effectué tel que convenu suite à la signature du document dans le coffre dans la salle de classe abandonné près de la statue du Maréchal Magnus. Des copies non officielles seront faites à l'attention des modérateurs et pourront être copiées autant de fois que désiré, mais ne pourront jamais être considérées comme document légal.

Sur ces dernières conditions, chacune des personnes présentent apposèrent leur signature, une copie fut faite pour Billy et James et c'est les quatre ensembles qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque sous le regard étonné des élèves qui n'auraient jamais pu croire que ces quatre-là puissent un jour passer du temps ensemble sans ce lancer des sortilèges à la tête. Une fois devant le coffre où devait être scellé le parchemin, une poignée de main protocolaire fut même échangée avec, bien entendu, quelques paroles officielles. « Bonne chance Black » et « Toi de même frickles! ». Avant qu'Eleanor puisse lui donner une taloche pour l'insulte, James enferma le parchemin dans le coffre, coupant cours au geste d'Elly. La guerre étant maintenant en marche et certaines choses n'étaient maintenant plus admises. C'est avec rancœur qu'elle rengaina sa claque.

Comme si rien n'avait changé, Sirius entonna avec entrain :

\- Et si on allait manger! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'a ouvert l'appétit!

* * *

 _Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre, il n'y a rien de tel qu'éviter des travaux scolaires pour compléter un chapitre de Fanfic… *shame*_

 _Merci à ma revieweuse_ Carolily29 _qui m'a donné la motivation de terminer ce chapitre qui était en cours depuis un certain temps *re shame*_

 _Bon un peu plus descriptif comme chapitre, il ne se passe pas TANT de chose, mais ça donne la base pour la guéguerre à venir! Ça va être amusant leur petit jeu! Première attaque prochain chapitre! Qui? Quoi? Follower si vous voulez le savoir! :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_


	5. Chapter 5 - La menace invisible

Chapitre 5

Lors du repas, l'entrée groupée de Sirius, James, Elly et Billy n'était pas passée inaperçue. Peter et Remus avaient beau eu essayé de leur tiré les vers du nez, Sirius et James s'étaient contenté d'un sourire énigmatique et malicieux comme réponse, leur promettant de tous leur expliquer plus tard, au grand damn d'Elly quelque mètre plus loin. Marlène n'avait pas eu besoin d'une parole d'Elly pour deviner ce qui venait de se passer et savait déjà qu'elle aurait plus de détails qu'elle n'en désirait vraiment une fois de retour dans les dortoirs.

C'est donc peu avant minuit, qu'un de ses courants d'air mystérieux avait une fois de plus fait tourner le portrait de la grosse dame sans raison apparente. Une oreille fine aurait distingué le bruit de pas étouffé qui accompagnait ce courant d'air, ou le couinement d'un rat qui profitait du passage ouvert pour se glisser dans les couloirs du château. Un Préfet quitta la salle quelques minutes plus tard pour une dernière tournée avant d'aller se coucher.

Le rat fut le premier à atteindre le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ayant pris quelques raccourcit que seule sa taille lui permettait de connaître, il fut suivi de près par des bruits de pas peu de temps après, le préfet arrivant en dernier après s'être assuré que personne ne trainait dans ce coin-là du château grâce à la carte de leur cru.

C'était une soirée idéale pour se retrouver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le temps en cette fin de mois de septembre était doux, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, les étoiles formaient un tableau épatant complété par la lune qui était à son quart. Peter s'était retransformé et libérait Sirius de ses bras chargés de bouteille de bièraubeurres en s'en ouvrant une au passage. James d'un mouvement aisé de baguette transforma les quelques tables servant occasionnellement lors des cours d'astronomie en banquette sur laquelle il s'effondra en attrapant à son tour une bièraubeurre. À l'arrivée de Remus qui ne se fit pas prier pour se prendre une bouteille, Peter attaque sans attendre Sirius.

\- Alors Patmol? Ça y est? T'as réussi à amadouer Frickels?

\- Tss tss tss, il y a que moi qui puisse l'appeler comme ça, alors abstient toi d'accord, le reprit Sirius avec désinvolture. Mais puisque tu demandes… ouais on peut dire que j'ai réussi à amadouer la lionne.

\- Railleur, le reprit James, t'as rien réussi du tout.

\- Et ça? Ça compte pour rien?

D'un geste théâtral, Sirius extirpa le traité de Poudlard de la poche de sa robe et le laissa tomber avec nonchalance sur le seau renversé qui servait de table improvisée. Peter et Remus curieux se penchèrent sur le parchemin où était édictée la copie des règles du conflit. Peter siffla d'intérêt en identifiant çà et là quelques opportunités de coups foireux. Remus haussa des sourcils, mi-sceptique, mi-impressionné, autant d'effort pour rentrer en conflit avec quelqu'un, Sirius et James ne se donnait jamais cette peine. Mais dans l'ensemble ça le laissait assez perplexe. Ne voyant pas comment Sirius pourrait résister à les briser aussitôt que l'occasion se présentera, pourquoi se donner autant d'effort à les développer.

\- C'est sérieux? Désolé Sirius, mais là je mise sur Elly, tu ne tiendras pas 1 semaine avec ce qui est écrit là.

Le visage de Sirius se déconfit devant le manque de confiance de son ami.

\- Tu as tort, je compte bien les respecter à la lettre.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi te donner cette peine ? Sérieux Sirius, à quoi bon t'acharner sur Eleanor, elle ne veut rien savoir de toi, bon d'accord c'est vexant pour toi, mais, et puis quoi? T'as beau sourire à toutes les filles, on est bien placé pour savoir que c'est du vent. Si on ne te connaissait pas mieux, on croirait que tu en pinces pour elle. C'est quoi ton but avec Elly?

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire sans lui répondre. C'est James qui intervint à sa place.

\- Laisse tomber Lunard, même à moi il me dit rien, du moins ce qu'il me dit n'a ni queue ni tête. C'est une de ses obsessions, tu le connais lui et ses obsessions? Il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Et James commença à énumérer les obsessions de Sirius – Fabriquer et faire voler une moto, apprendre à jouer au Quidditch pour rentrer dans l'équipe même s'il était nul à chier sur un balai, le voilà batteur, être premier de classe en divination, tiens je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire au Professeur Arcadi pour l'être, être le premier à escalader la tour Nord de l'extérieur, apprendre par cœur la symbolique des Sephiroth de la Kabbale, cherche-moi qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de ça, voit, même devenir animagus c'était son idée.

Pendant que James énumérait ses multiples exploits, car pour lui c'était des exploits, il se contentait de sourire fièrement, les jambes étendues les mains derrière la tête admirant le ciel.

\- Vu comme ça, il aurait presque eu sa place à Serdaigle, renchérit Peter avant d'éclater de rire se moquant de son ami suivi par James et Remus, dont l'idée leur parut aussi absurde que Sirius chez les Serpentard.

Sirius se contenta de sourire un peu plus, il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce que Peter disait, il était prêt à beaucoup pour une de ses « obsessions » comme le disait si bien James, y compris à passer des semaines entières à lire et à étudier un sujet si c'était nécessaire. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à agacer son ami avec sa pique, Peter ramena le sujet à son point d'origine.

\- Bon alors raconte? Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux lui faire en premier? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider?

\- Mmm…Je n'y ai pas trop pensé encore. Répondit Sirius qui s'était rassis pour ramasser le traité, ravi qu'on en revienne à ce dernier.

\- On pourrait reprendre le piège qu'on avait préparé pour l'autre, le préfet vous vous souvenez ? suggéra Peter.

\- Willis? S'essaya Sirius

\- Oui lui là de Serdaigle.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de son nom. Soupira Remus

\- Si peut-être, je ne peux pas me souvenir du nom de tout le monde, encore moins celui d'un préfet.

\- Merci.

\- Oh toi c'est pas pareil, tu le sais.

\- Quand même il est de notre année… tu fais fort.

\- Et alors… il est sans intérêt… donc son nom, j'en ai rien à faire pour être honnête. Répliqua Peter comme toute réponse en haussant les épaules avec insouciance. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses Patmol?

\- Bah… non je ne suis pas convaincu, ça ne convient pas à El. J'irais avec quelque chose de plus… subtil.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec circonspection. Ils ne faisaient jamais dans la subtilité… encore moins Sirius que les autres.

\- Remus, t'es le meilleur dans ce genre de plan! T'as pas une idée.

\- Tu veux mon avis? Laisses tomber, tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité, et puis, on a plein de vieux plans non utilisés, pourquoi on ne les ferait pas? À quoi bon perdre notre temps sur une guerre secrète. James aide moi.

James fit un sourire résigné à Remus tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre signifiant par là qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Peter plus enthousiasme tenta d'encourager son ami.

\- Oh allez Remus, c'est pas si mal une petite guerre secrète. De un on ne sera jamais impliqué directement, donc pas mal moins de retenue en perspective, et petit deux, de ce que je vois des règles, les dommages collatéraux ne sont pas totalement interdits, donc il y a moyen de s'amuser.

\- En vla un dans l'esprit! Merci Peter! S'enthousiasma Sirius en donnant une grande claque amicale dans le dos de son ami qui en échappa presque sa bouteille.

Remus soupira, et tendit la main vers Sirius pour que ce dernier lui donne la copie du trait.,

\- Bon voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire de ça, fit Remus en abdiquant totalement.

\- Merci Lunard, t'es le meilleur. Concocte-nous un bon plan comme tu sais si bien les faire.

\- Un vrai loup déguisé en agneau! Rigola Peter à demi-voix secondant Sirius pour le fait que Remus était toujours derrière leurs coups les plus mémorables.

James et Sirius s'esclaffèrent à cette oh combien juste analogie, alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel exaspérer comme chaque fois que l'un d'eux faisait une référence facile à sa lycanthropie. Après avoir étudié attentivement les règles du conflit pendant quelques bonnes minutes, le temps pour lui de finir sa bièraubeurre il finit par s'avouer vaincu.

\- Vite comme ça, il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit, qui soit subtil. Même si on modifie l'un de nos vieux plans, on va briser l'une ou l'autre des règles, il va falloir que je me creuse la tête plus longtemps. Conclut-il en s'ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille. C'est sans compter qu'elle s'attend certainement à ce qu'on lui tombe dessus, donc elle sera très prudente. Ça va être difficile de la prendre par surprise alors qu'elle sera toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Sur ces gardes… répéta Sirius songeur soudain silencieux.

Remus avait sans le vouloir fait émergé une idée dans l'esprit de Sirius.

\- Ouais… ouais ça peut le faire, Remus t'es un génie! J'ai un plan!

Comploteur, il expliqua son idée aux autres maraudeurs. Ils peaufinèrent ensemble les détails une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rentrer comme ils étaient venus, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

-00000—

Eleanor avait quant à elle mis au courant Marlène le soir même et lui avait fait lire, à l'instar de Sirius le traité de Poudlard. Marlène avait dû avouer que c'était bien jouer, les règles étaient bonnes et obligeaient une certaine retenue. Par contre elle regrettait qu'aucune clause ne la mît, elle, vraiment à l'abri des maraudeurs qui n'hésitaient souvent pas à s'en prendre à d'autres pour atteindre quelqu'un en particulier. Billy en était la preuve. Elle avait passé une partie de la soirée et chercher des idées avec Elly pour une première « attaque », mais rien de très concluant ne leur était venu à l'esprit. Elles s'étaient toutefois promis de garder les maraudeurs à l'œil dans les jours à venir, certaines qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre plus d'une semaine avant de tenter quelque chose.

Aussi furent-elles mi-surprises mi-résignées lorsqu'elles trouvèrent Sirius déjà réveillé et d'autant plus assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune faisant face à l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Ces dernières vigilantes s'arrêtèrent à la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Sirius leur sourit.

\- Bonjour les filles.

Aucune des deux ne lui répondit. L'attitude de Sirius était ouvertement suspecte. De toute évidence, il avait quelque chose en tête. Elly inspecta prudemment le bas de l'escalier, les murs aux alentours, cherchant éventuellement la présence de James ou d'un autre maraudeur dans les parages, mais rien. Tout était exactement à sa place. Elle avança prudemment la main hors de l'escalier jusque dans l'espace de la salle commune. Toujours rien. Elle tenta un pied, sa tête, son corps et descendit la dernière marche pour être tout entière dans la salle commune. Toujours rien, Marlène la suivit prudemment. Pendant tout le temps que dura le manège, Sirius fixait les filles, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage. Il se retenait de toute évidence de ne pas éclater de rire.

Elly lui lança un regard noir avant de lever la tête et de passer son chemin devant Sirius qui suivait les filles du regard. À la hauteur du portrait, Elly se retourna, au bout du passage Sirius s'était levé et regardait les filles quitter la tour les mains dans les poches. Toujours en souriant avec espièglerie. Le même manège que sur la troisième marche reprit, et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que les filles émergèrent sans encombre hors de la salle commune. Rien dans le couloir ne les attendait. Elles se regardèrent en soufflant. Ce n'était pas pour maintenant… mais quand où? Elles prirent le chemin de la grande salle à regardant frénétiquement de gauche à droite dès qu'une statue, ou un renfoncement dans le mur aurait pu permettre à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de s'y cacher. Au bout du couloir elle pure entendre le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Sirius qui marchait nonchalamment dans leur pas, sans se presser. S'assurant de toujours rester une dizaine de mètres derrière Eleanor. S'arrêtant chaque fois qu'elles le faisaient.

Se rendre à la grande salle prit une éternité et c'est avec soulagement que l'une et l'autre s'effondrèrent sur le banc à côté de Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un reproche.

\- Hé bien dite donc, pas pressées ce matin?

\- Si tu savais murmura Marlène découragée.

Pour toute réponse à Lily qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs, suivis par Elly. Sirius arrivait à son tour et s'asseyait au côté de Remus. Une fois assis, d'un même mouvement, les quatre maraudeurs se tournèrent à leur tour vers Eleanor et se mire à la fixer tout en continuant de manger, à l'affut de tous ses mouvements. Eleanor devint cramoisi. Elle allait s'attaquer à l'une de ses saucisses lorsqu'elle suspendit son geste. Regarda la saucisse… regarda les maraudeurs qui ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, regarda son verre de jus de citrouille, les maraudeurs, les toasts posées à la disposition de tous, les maraudeurs. Suffocant elle laissa tomber sa fourchette et la saucisse, repoussa son assiette et écœurée s'exclama.

\- Ça y est j'ai plus faim!

Mary qui avait observé la scène en silence et qui préférait comme toujours observer que de s'impliquer dans ces histoires brisa toutefois le silence.

\- C'est ridicule, tu ne vas quand même pas jeuner à cause de ces idiots?

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, regarde-les, je suis certaine qu'ils ont mis quelque chose dans la nourriture ou dans mon verre!

On lui fit de gros yeux

\- Bon ils ne l'ont peut-être pas fait, mais il est hors de question que je prenne une chance pareille!

Mary soupira

\- Bon, on n'a pas cours avant 10h, on pourrait toujours passer aux cuisines avant, tu peux au moins faire confiance aux elfes.

Toutes les filles braquèrent leurs yeux plein d'admiration vers Mary qui rougit, pas très à l'aise d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention

\- Tu sais où est la cuisine?!

\- Heu… oui… je…

\- Comment? Où?

Mary soupira en jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons qui fixaient toujours sans ciller Elly.

\- Je vous raconterai en chemin… Allons-y.

-00000—

\- Alors raconte, depuis quand tu sais où est la cuisine?

Les filles avaient quitté la Grande Salle, les garçons avaient bien entendu suivit, et comme Sirius avait fait le matin, avait conservé une distance de sécurité entre les filles ce qui n'aidait pas ces dernières à se sentir en sécurité. Mary s'était obstinément tue durant le chemin, ne voulant clairement pas aborder le sujet en présence des garçons ou de qui que ce soit dans le corridor. Son attitude ne permettait toutefois pas de deviner si c'était par gêne ou parce qu'elle connaissait trop bien ses amies et savait déjà comment ses dernières allaient réagir, surtout Eleanor, et que ce sera avec beaucoup trop d'effusion.

Les cours commençaient une heure plus tard, elles ne pouvaient donc pas tarder et chercher à perdre les garçons dans les corridors, ce qui était impossible, ces derniers connaissait trop bien l'école. Elles allèrent directement à la cuisine, espérant que ces derniers ne les suivraient pas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois passé le tableau et la découverte de la cuisine par les filles et de toutes évidences l'absence des garçons qui avaient eu la décence de les laisser un peu tranquilles que Mary céda à l'ultime tentative de questionnement d'Elly.

\- Depuis un mois environ. C'est Remus qui m'a montré le chemin.

Toutes les filles la regardèrent avec surprise, même Lily qui ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un sourire. Mais Elly eut naturellement la réaction la plus expansive.

\- Oh je le savaisssss! La douce Mary et le mystérieux Remus, on n'aurait pu imaginer un duo, plus merveilleux, non merveilleux est encore trop vague… prodigieux, non sublime! Magistral! À vous deux vous allez conquérir le monde! Mais c'est seulement si vous acceptez de faire face à vos sentiments, à vous ouvrir sans réserve l'un à l'autre! Que le peur, le doute ne…

À peine lancée, Mary s'était effondrée de découragement, se frappant mentalement la tête sur la table. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter comme réaction. Elle s'entendait bien avec Remus oui, comme avec les autres maraudeurs en général. Mary avait, bien que tranquille, une nature conciliante et désinvolte et tout le monde l'appréciait au premier abord. On ne pensait que rarement du mal d'elle, mais bien qu'elle semblât bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, personne ne lui connaissait un ou une amie plus proche. Les filles de Gryffondor semblaient être celles qui pouvaient la connaître mieux, et pourtant ces dernières faisaient souvent des gros raccourcis sur ce qu'elle pense connaître de leur amie.

\- Elly, ça suffit, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit, je savais que vous alliez en faire tout un plat. Il n'y a strictement rien à imaginer. Vous le savez très bien. Se durcit tout de même Mary.

Mais même Lily était peu convaincue :

\- Donne-nous des détails alors, parce que de notre point de vue.

Mary soupira

\- On révisait, vous vous souvenez l'examen de Méta? C'est impossible de réviser avec vous, donc je révise toujours avec Remus.

Lily et Elly s'échangèrent un regard coupable, en effet dans cette matière elle était un peu féroce même en révision. Marlène approuva de la tête, c'était la seule qui supportait encore les séances de révision en présence de l'une ou l'autre.

\- On a fini tard et puisqu'on a manqué le souper, il m'a proposé de me montrer les cuisines, il n'est pas resté, il avait un rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh. Voilà.

Elly fit la baboune, l'explication n'était pas du tout à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour forcer Mary à parler un peu plus,mais celle-ci esquiva, encore une fois, comme chaque fois qu'on essayait de la faire parler d'elle.

\- Laisse tomber cette histoire et raconte-nous plutôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prennent tout d'un coup?

\- Elly a déclaré la guerre à Sirius, j'imagine que c'est leur première action. Répondit Marlène.

\- La guerre…. Ne me dis pas que c'est le truc de l'autre soir? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Elly, la réprimanda Lily.

Eleanor sourit avec innocence.

\- Mais on a mis des règles

Lily la regarda peu convaincue. Nerveusement, Eleanor tenta d'ignorer le regard accusateur de Lily.

Avant toute chose, il faut découvrir ce que les maraudeurs cachent. Ils nous suivent depuis ce matin, et pourtant ils n'ont toujours rien fait. Je crains le pire. Sinon ils jouent sur nos nerfs. En fait ils jouent sur nos nerfs et lorsqu'on relâchera notre surveillance BAM! ILS FRAPPENT.

Tous autour de la table sursautèrent, quand Elly accompagna son hypothèse d'un grand coup sur la table. Même les elfes se mirent à regarder Elly d'un œil apeuré.

\- Elly par Merlin! Ne fais plus jamais ça.

\- Elle a probablement raison par contre, intervint Mary.

\- Alors nous devons contre-attaquer! S'enthousiasma Elly

\- Nous? Depuis quand c'est un nous? S'énerva Lily

\- Je suis in, interrompit Mary. Après tout ça peut être amusant de rabattre le caquet de ses clowns. Avoue que ça ne t'a pas déplu l'autre soir Lily

Lily s'abstient de répondre, Mary ayant entièrement raison. Elle avait beau avoir la façade d'une étudiante modèle. Un bon coup bien monté lui faisait toujours plaisir, tant que la maison n'écope de rien.

\- D'accord, mais seulement pour m'assurer que vous ne nous mettez pas dans la merde avec vos histoires.

\- Marlène? Encouragea Elly tout sourire de voir ses camarades se rallié à sa cause aussi facilement.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix avec toi Eleanor? C'est quoi ton plan.

\- Alors, écoutez bien…

-00000—

Plus tard cette journée en cours de botanique

Tous étaient afférés à leurs plantes. Sirius s'était installé derrière Elly avec James au grand déplaisir de cette dernière qui sentait le regard de ces derniers inlassablement fixé sur elle. Comme pour confirmer ces craintes, chaque fois qu'elle se retournait elle ne pouvait manquer le regard de Sirius qui la fixait tout en attendant à ses tâches de la façon la plus suspicieuse possible. Autant dire que les nerfs d'Elly étaient dans un état pas possible.

Mary un peu plus loin en compagnie de Lily observait le manège et souffrait pour Elly. Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu, mieux valait lancer leur plan le plus tôt possible. C'est donc nonchalamment qu'elle entama la conversation avec Lily. Qui connaissait bien les jeunes filles aurait tout de suite trouvé leur sujet de conversation étrange, ce n'était vraiment pas dans leur habitude. Mais leur cible en était une qui ne remarquerait pas ce genre de détail, en fait la personne en question n'a qu'un sens très limité de l'observation.

\- Tu as entendu la dernière rumeur Lily?

\- Laquelle? Poudlard est un nid à potin.

\- Concernant Sirius?

\- Sirius? Il n'y a que ça des rumeurs à propos de lui. Il sort avec qui cette fois, raconte?

\- Ahhh, mais personne, c'est ça qui est intéressant!

\- Explique-toi, renchérit Lily de façon peu subtile

\- Il paraît qu'il a un sérieux béguin pour une fille. Sérieux au point qu'il n'ose pas faire les premiers pas cette fois!

\- Nonnnnn!

Les deux filles lancèrent un regard indiscret vers Sirius, au même moment où ce dernier lançait un sourire charmeur à Elly qui s'était retournée pour une énième fois. Au même moment le fracas d'un pot qui venait d'être échappé au sol retentit derrière les filles. Elles sourirent, le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Innocemment elles continuèrent leur commérage.

\- Elly tu penses?

\- Nonnnn, j'ai entendu dire que c'est seulement pour rendre ladite fille jalouse!

\- En même temps toute l'énergie qu'il met à embêter Elly, c'est louche.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. En tout cas si j'étais cette fille, je mettrais les bouchées doubles pour montrer mon intérêt à Sirius avant que son petit jeu pour la rendre jalouse ne devienne plus qu'un jeu!

Il n'en fallut pas plus, un « elle va me le payer la frickels! » retentit derrière Mary et Lily. C'était presque trop facile. L'opération sangsue était lancée!

* * *

 _Houla, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié quelque chose... Il faut me pardonner, les derniers mois ont été 100% investie dans la rédaction de mon mémoire de maîtrise et d'un article. Ça fait beaucoup et ça a drainé pas mal mon énergie créative ce qui restait étant répartie entre cette fic, mon autre fic, une histoire originale et des nouvelles SciFi. Ça fait beaucoup et rien n'avançait très vite. Mais bonne nouvelle! Mon dépôt initial fait, je peux enfin me remettre à l'écriture de mes histoires. Et ça commence avec ce nouveau chapitre! Quand même assez court, mais je voulais vite me remettre au volant de l'histoire, j'aurais fait plus et ça aurait encore pris plus de temps. :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si oui, hésitez pas à follower! Ça vous prend 5 secondes et je sais que j'ai des lecteurs! Ce qui m'encouragera à vous écrire une suite hi hi hi!_

 _À très bientôt pour la suite!_


End file.
